Phobos: The Early Years
by Dragonsong369
Summary: AU This is the story of Phobos before he turned evil. It will show the events in his young life that shaped him into a heartless, cold, power hungry tyrant.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own W.I.T.C.H in any way. The story plot is mine. This story is based around the book version of the series. Flames are ok, just don't roast me. **

**Chapter 1**

The moon had vanished. One by one, the stars faded from the cold night sky. Behind dark hills, the sun rose bathing the land of Metamoor in golden light. Across the vast hills two figures raced side by side towards Meridian, the land's capital city. One rider hunched down on his white stallion and sped past his companion, laughing exuberantly as he raced.

"To the palace Cedric! Last one there is a rotten Oogong egg!" Prince Phobos shouted, throwing his head back, flaxen hair streaming behind him.

Urging his white mare to run faster Cedric slowly gained on his friend until both horses were neck and neck. Not to be outdone, Phobos tore across the grassy field and through the massive gates that lead into the city, Cedric a full length behind him. The horse's hooves clattered loudly as they ran down the winding, stone paved streets. As they drew closer, the palace gates opened as if by an invisible force. In a final burst of energy, Phobos urged his stallion a full two lengths ahead of Cedric. The two friends galloped through rows of grand white columns, past vast crystal greenhouses where flowers of every color imaginable grew, and drew to a halt in front of the eastern wing of the palace.

Phobos dismounted swiftly, his sea-green eyes shining with the exhilaration of the race. "That was a wonderful race. Most exhilarating," he said, brushing a strand of hair from his face.

"Indeed it was, my prince," Cedric said, patting his weary mount's nose. "I enjoy our early morning races; they get me energized for Captain Miriadel's grueling combat drills. I swear the woman takes pleasure pushing us past our limits."

Phobos gave his friend a sympathetic smile. "Take heart Cedric, all your hard work will be well worth it once you join the Royal Guard. Commander Alborn has his eyes on you and I've heard him say to my father how impressed he is with your skills at hand to hand combat."

Pleased, Cedric bowed slightly before taking the reigns of his Lord's horse. "I shall do my best not to let him down. Do you still want to meet in the Main Hall after evening meal? "

Before Phobos could answer, the gold palace doors opened and Barrtok, his father's personal servant stepped outside, looking very flustered.

"Oh my Lord, I'm so glad I finally found you. Your father the King wishes to see you immediately."

Phobos swallowed a groan. He had a good idea about what his father wanted to speak with him about, a topic they had discussed in length for the past few weeks without coming to an agreement.

"This meeting wouldn't have anything to do with me finding a suitable mate would it?"

Barrtok looked away, refusing to meet his eyes. "I don't know my Prince."

Without trying Phobos felt the man's mind with his and discovered he was right. "I see," he said before turning to Cedric. "Unless my father marries me off before evening meal I will meet you later as planned in the Main Hall. Oh, and have someone look at my horse's left rear hoof. I think there's a pebble in it."

Without another word he turned and hurried up the stone steps into the palace with Barrtok following close behind. It was early summer so all the window shutters were open, flooding the interior corridors with light. He marched purposefully through the palace, scarcely acknowledging the bows and greetings of the servants and courtiers he passed. Once they were alone Phobos turned to the man besides him.

"I don't understand Barrtok. Why must father push me so hard to find a mate? Why can't he understand that I'm just not ready to settle down yet."

"I know Highness, but unfortunately you are also an only child. It is your duty to keep the royal line going."

"Yes, yes I have heard it all before so please save the lecture."

They walked the rest of the way in silence and soon came to the corridor leading to the royal library. Barrtok took his leave of him and Phobos continued alone, steeling himself for the worse. Two guards stood outside the bronze door of the library. At his approach one of the guards rapped on the door with the butt of his spear before opening it for him. Inside the room, he found his father standing over a large, wood table that held an array of maps and papers. Hovering by the door he waited patiently to be acknowledged but his father didn't look up and seemed completely oblivious to his presence. After a few uncomfortable minutes of silence passed by Phobos cleared his throat loudly.

"So, father...who is she this time?"

"Straight to the point as usual, my son," the king said, looking over his shoulder at him. "Very well then, I too shall be blunt. Metamoor needs a Queen. Since you have yet to find a suitable bride in the kingdom your mother and I have taken it upon ourselves to search other realms. It took some doing but we managed to find a world whose people closely match our own. It's called Astoria."

Phobos frowned. "I've never heard of the place. What sort of woman have I been paired with this time?"

"Go to the viewing ball, it will show you."

His stomach tightening with apprehension, Phobos walked over to a large glass ball suspended in a gold hoop in the far corner of the room. Placing his hand on it, he looked deep into it and whispered.

"Reveal the woman chosen for me. "

A milky, white mist slowly filled the ball and the surface grew warm. When everything became clear, again the image of a sleek purple dragon, its large batwings stretched wide. Phobos's eyes widened with stunned disbelief, this had to be a mistake.

"I see nothing here but a dragon, father. Surely this is not my intended."

"She most certainly is. Her name is Calypsa and she is to be your soul mate."

"My what!"

The king turned to his son, fixing him with a look that warranted no argument. "You heard me. She will be your soul mate. The queen of Metamoor must belong to the royal line either by blood or by spirit. An outsider would have no connection to the land, becoming your soul mate solves that problem. Now, your mother and I have arranged the best marriage possible for you because despite what you think we do want you to be happy. If nothing else think of the kingdom. With this marriage we gain both an ally and the security that the royal line will continue."

Realizing any protest would be pointless Phobos sighed and nodded reluctantly. "So be it, "Very well father. I'll agree to this forced bonding for the sake of kingdom. When do I get to meet my life mate?"

"She will be here tonight a little before sundown. Your mother is making the finally preparations. Now go get yourself washed, you have much to do and very little time to do it. Barrtok is awaiting you in your room, he will oversee everything."

Keeping his face void of emotion Phobos nodded and quickly left the room, struggling to sort through the chaotic thoughts that ran through his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I don't own W.I.T.C.H. Please review, flames are welcome, just don't roast me.**

**Chapter 2**

The rest of the day was a blur for Phobos.

Thoughts of his upcoming engagement plagued him, making it nearly imposable to focus on anything else. At evening meal, he ate little, picking disinterestedly at the food on his plate. He heard his parents making small talk with a few friends at their table and realized they were discussing him.

'_Perfect. The entire kingdom must know of my arranged marriage. It's not enough they auction me off like a prize stud, I must also be publicly embarrassed.'_

Phobos rose unsteadily to his feet. "I…" he began.

All eyes turned to him.

'_Think, for once in your life!'_ he admonished himself. _'Why make a spectacle of yourself?'_

"What?" his father asked. "Are you ill boy? You don't look well."

"I don't feel too well," Phobos said hoarsely. He wanted to shout, to run, to smash and break things, but the genuine concern shining in his parent eyes stopped him. He cleared his throat and added, "I think this morning's ride caught up with me."

His mother stood and put a delicate hand to his face. "You do feel warm. Perhaps you should rest."

"Yes. Yes," he said. "That's just what I need. Rest."

"Calypsa will arrive in a few hours. You must be there to greet her Phobos."

"I will father, I just need to be alone for a while."

"Shall I send a healer to you?" the queen asked.

"No. I'll be fine mother," he said, moving quickly to the door before his parents could say anything more.

Once outside Phobos leaned against the wall, closed his eyes and sighed. _'By the Oracle, what a spectacle this is turning out to be.'_

"My prince, are you alright?"

Opening his eyes slowly he saw Cedric walking towards him, a concerned look on his face. "That depends on you definition of 'alright.' I take it you've heard of my upcoming nuptials"

"Yes, but I didn't think it was true. You really are getting married to a dragon?"

Phobos shrugged uncomfortably. "I am. My parents decided that it's time, so married I get."

"Do you know who she is?"

"Not really. I only know her name and that she is from Astoria."

"That seems a bit unfair for you, my lord. What if this woman is a cold, heartless shrew?" Cedric said, frowning. "And what about love? How do you feel about marrying a stranger?"

"It is the way things are done. Arranged marriages are not uncommon."

Cedric shook his head. "But does that make it fair? I mean, any scribe or smith in the city can choose his mate himself, because he loves her and she loves him. Why should you be forced to marry for duty?"

Phobos stood straighter, squaring his shoulders proudly. "Because, my friend, I am the only heir of Metamoor and my duty is my duty. I have no choice."

Suddenly Barrtok appeared besides them, completely out of breath and looking frazzled.

"My Lord, come with me please. We just got word that your bride will arrive in less then an hour. Please sire, make haste. Your mother has sent you a new set of clothes that we must get you fitted into before she gets here."

Cedric squeezed his shoulder a reassuringly and Phobos managed a weak grin before following Barrtok to his room. Four servants were waiting for them and without word descended upon Phobos the minute he stepped in the room. They stripped him quickly and slipped a long, sky-blue linen robe over his head before he could blink twice. While two servants fixed his clothes the rest styled his waist length hair, brushing and pulling it in so many different ways, he feared they would rip the locks from his head.

Finally, he could stand it no more. "Enough. Leave me, I wish to be alone. Barrtok that means you as well. Tell my parents I will meet them at the courtyard shortly."

Once he was alone, Phobos went over to the gold rimmed, full-length mirror on the far wall and studied his reflection thoughtfully. The robe was well made, trimmed with silver that shimmered with every move he made. Silver covered his feet and a circle of sparkling sapphires rested heavily on his brow.

'_I'm nothing more then a trophy,' _he thought glumly. _'A beautiful, shiny prize to be given away to the highest bidder.' _

A soft knock on the door startled him out of his musing. "Enter."

The door opened and his mother walked in, her gentle face framed by long, red hair that cascaded down her back and onto her shinning white garments. A golden girdle circled her waist and a necklace made of rubies hung around her neck.

"The time grows near my son. Are you feeling any better?"

Phobos sighed, watching his mother walk over to him in the mirror. "I suppose. Before we go mother, please tell me why. I'm only 15. I had plenty of time to find a suitable wife; there was no need to force this on me now."

The queens scarlet eyes softened and she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I understand how you feel Phobos but this is the only way to ensure Metamoor's future. You never showed any interest in finding a girlfriend and your father and I couldn't leave such an important decision up to chance. Now come, we must go to the courtyard before Calypsa arrives."

'_Oh yes, lets do hurry. Oracle forbid the girl should be kept waiting two minutes,' _Phobos thought moodily, running a hand down his robe.

'_Don't be impertinent,' _his mother admonished mentally. _'To be late is to be rude. Do you want her first impression of you to be that you've got poor manners?'_

Chastised, he offered his left arm to his mother, which she took and walked out of the room together. As they made their way through the palace Phobos was painfully aware of all the stares aimed at him from the many servants and nobles. He felt his mother squeeze his arm gently as they reached the courtyard door.

'_Smile. This is supposed to be a happy occasion.'_

Taking a deep breath Phobos put on his most charming smile and stepped outside. To his relief there wasn't a huge crowd waiting for them. His father was there of course along with Commander Alborn and a few soldiers of the Royal Guard. After biding a polite greeting to all Phobos took his place by his father's right side while the queen stood at his left. Suddenly a stirring fanfare blared forth from unseen trumpets filled the air, signaling the arrival of their guest of honor.

His heart quickening with anticipation Phobos gazed up at the sky and waited for his destiny to come to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I don't own any of the W.I.T.C.H. characters, just Calypsa who is my OC. Please review, I'll take flames just don't roast me.**

**Chapter 3**

Clouds scattered before the wind, bright in the brilliant sunshine. In the gaps of blue that showed between the clouds, a dark, winged form darted and wheeled. Far larger than a bird, the creature climbed with powerful strokes of its broad wings. A slight tilt of her powerful wings and the purple dragon glided it turned, silent, beautiful. She gleamed in the light of the setting sun, her scales glittering as she soared toward the castle. Out of the corner of his eyes, Phobos saw the soldiers reach nervously for their swords but a sharp glance from Commander Alborn stopped them.

She landed, claws scraping against the stone, the sound harsh in the crystalline air. Phobos gazed at the dragon in open wonder. She was tall and sleek, her entire body a deep amethyst, save for her eyes, which glowed like sunshine. Her jaws were longer than his arm and her teeth were so long that she could easily bite the head off a horse with one snap. A purple mist surrounded her and the great dragon became a wraith; the mist contracted, then disappeared, leaving behind the figure of a tall, girl.

She appeared to be his age with long, thick purplish hair that swept around her head and shoulders. She wore a pale, lavender gown that fit her quite snuggly in places and Phobos forced himself to look away. Swallowing hard he followed his parents as they walked over to her, trying desperately to think of something to say. Thankfully, his mother spoke first.

""Welcome to the Royal Palace of Metamoor, Lady Calypsa," she said, smiling warmly at the young girl. "I am Queen Lucia and this is my husband King Thanos and my only son Prince Phobos."

Calypsa smiled and there seemed to be only perfection in that smile to Phobos.

"Thank you, Queen Lucia. I am honored to meet you all."

Phobos felt his father's hand on his back, pushing him gently forward. Forcing his stiff legs to move he stepped towards his soon-to-be soul mate, painfully aware of everyone watching him. Calypsa's smile broadened and became - impossibly - perfect. Her lips were full and red, and above them was a pert nose and two almond-shaped eyes. The eyes were like sunshine in color that shined with an inner light.

"Are you quite through?" she asked in apparent amusement.

With a start, Phobos realized that he had been staring at her in abject fascination. His face burning with embarrassment he quickly averted his eyes from her and bowed deeply.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to annoy you milady," he said, his face burning even more as he stammered slightly.

"I never said I was annoyed, Prince Phobos," she said, holding out her hand to him, palm down. "I am also no 'milady'. Calypsa will do nicely. It is my name after all."

He dared to smile back at her before taking her hand and bringing it to his lips for a kiss.

"As you wish, Calypsa. And please, call me Phobos."

She flashed him another dazzling smile before turning to his parents. "You have such a beautiful home, especially the garden."

The Royal Garden is quiet beautiful this time of year," the queen said, dismissing the Royal Guard with a wave. "I'm sure Phobos will be happy to show you around but not today. It's late and you must be tired after your travels. Come, lets all go inside for some refreshments."

With Calypsa walking besides him Phobos followed his parents to the Main Hall. Most of the servants had retired to their rooms, only a few were scurrying about cleaning up or lighting lamps in the palace windows. Upon seeing the royal family enter, all the servants stopped what they were doing and hurried over to them.

"How might we be of service my Lord and Lady?" one servant asked.

"Yes," the King said. "Bring out a platter of cheese, meat and bread for my son and his Chosen. They will be dining alone while the Queen and I retire to our room for the night."

Phobos's eyes widened in alarm but before he could protest his mother stopped him with a look.

'_It won't hurt to talk with her for a while Phobos.'_

'_But I don't know what to say'_

'_Say anything. You need to start getting to know one another.'_

Knowing she was right Phobos smiled at Calypsa and offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

Smiling shyly, the girl took his arm and followed him to the dining table. As he pulled out her chair Phobos tried desperately to think of something witty to say but his mind blanked completely. An uncomfortable silence stretched out between them as they sat side-by-side, waiting for the food. Finally he gave up trying to come up with something witty and just blurted out the first thing that came into his mind.

"Are you a princess?"

No sooner did the words leave his mouth Phobos wanted to melt into the floor. _'I can't believe I said that,'_ he thought, looking fixedly at the table. _'She must think me rude and uncouth.' _

"I am but not in the way you think," she said, seemingly not offended by the question. "My people are not ruled by a King or Queen. We live in clans that are led by a chief. My father is a chief so I guess that make me a princess of sorts."

They fell silent as the servants came over with a large tray with an assortment of bit-sized cheese and meat as well as two mugs of cider. Having not eaten much at supper Phobos was very hungry but held back from digging into the snacks. Calypsa had no such reservations. Focusing mainly on the meat she popped one after the other into her mouth, barely chewing.

"You must really be hungry," Phobos said, picking a cube of orange and white striped cheese for himself. "If you want something more I can have the cook fix something."

"No, this is fine. I don't mean to be such a glutton but flying take a lot out of me," she said, drinking deeply from her mug. "Normally I wouldn't fly such a long distance but I didn't know exactly where the palace was so I couldn't open a portal or teleport here."

"How long did it take you to fly here?"

"Three days."

"You traveled three days through a strange land alone?"

"What's wrong with that? I may be young but I'm not hatchling. I can take care of myself."

Phobos covered his smile by taking a long drink. _'She has both brains and beauty. Perhaps this match won't be so bad.' _

They ate in a silence until there was nothing left. Glancing out a window Phobos saw that night had fallen.

"I think we had best get to bed now," he said, rising to his feet. "It's late and I have a feeling tomorrow will be very hectic for the both of us."

"I agree but where do I sleep?"

Phobos's eyes widened with surprise. The subject of sleeping arrangements was never brought up and he didn't want to disturb his parents by asking now.

"Since it's so late, you can share my room tonight."

Calypsa gave him a bemused smile but didn't object to the suggestion. Taking that as a good sign he summoned a few servants to clean up their mess before leading her away to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I don't own any of the W.I.T.C.H. characters, just Calypsa who is my OC. Please review, I'll take flames just don't roast me.**

**Chapter 4**

'_I can't believe this is really happening,' _Phobos thought as he ushered Calypsa into his bedroom. _'For Oracle's sake, we just met and already I'm taking her to my bed.'_

Calypsa though didn't seem to have a problem with the situation. She walked about the room with open fascination, examining things and questioning him about what somewhere.

"Your people are truly gifted if they can create such wonderful treasures," she said, holding a small unicorn statue carved out of crystal up to the light.

"It's just a simple sculpture," Phobos said, gathering his nightgown and hairbrush. "Make yourself comfortable, it will take me a while to prepare for bed."

Calypsa nodded and turned her attention to one of his many picture books. Retreating into the bathroom, Phobos closed the door with a relieved sigh.

_'Maybe this won't be so bad,' _he thought. _'It is just for one night and we are going to be wed soon. If she's fine with sharing my bed then so am I.' _

Feeling better about things Phobos slipped out of his robe and into his nightgown. He then removed the sapphire circlet from his brow and brushed the snarls from his long flaxen hair before tying it back in a loose ponytail. Glancing one more time at himself in the mirror Phobos took a deep breath, opened the door and froze. Calypsa was stretched out on his bed, deeply engrossed in her book. She was also completely naked.

Though his mind was screaming at him to leave Phobos couldn't move, his eyes locked on what had to be the most beautiful young women in the entire world.

Her hair was a mass of curly lavender ringlets that cascaded around her shoulders and down her back. Her skin was alabaster white, lustrous as pearls and faintly tinged with the most delicate blush of pink. She must have felt his eyes on her because she looked up from the book and smiled at him.

"Ready to go to sleep now?"

Phobos opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Suddenly all the air seemed to disappear in the room and his skin felt like it was on fire.

"Are you OK Phobos?" she asked, her golden eyes puzzled.

Snapping out of his shock, Phobos stumbled back into the bathroom and slammed the door shut so hard he was sure everyone in the palace must have heard.

'_Has she lost all sense!' _he thought, leaning against the door. _'Great Oracle, what should I do!'_

At that, moment there came a nock on the door, making him jump.

"Is something wrong?" Calypsa's muffled yet concerned voice asked from the other side. "Do you need help?"

"No!" he snapped, leaning harder against the door. "Get your clothes on now!"

Calypsa didn't say anything and Phobos instantly regretted speaking so harshly. Taking a few steadying breaths he opened the door a crack and peered into the room. Calypsa was seated on the far corner of his bed, fully dressed much to his relief. Her head was bowed and she seemed to be trembling slightly.

'_Oh no, I made her cry,' _Phobos realized. _'What should I say? What should I do?'_

Moving slowly towards the bed he hovered behind her, struggling to find some words of comfort. When none came, he said the first thing that came into his head.

"Um, Calypsa? Why are you crying?"

"Because you hate me," came the muffled reply behind a curtain of hair.

"Hate you? I don't hate you," Phobos said, sitting besides her on the bed. "Why would you think that?"

Calypsa took a shaky breath and peered at him through her hair.

"Because you yelled at me, told me to put my clothes back on quickly. Do you find me ugly? Is that why you slammed the door and hid?"

Phobos's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Ugly! Your beauty astounds me. Truly. I didn't mean to insult you Calypsa; it's just that seeing you…naked surprised me."

"But I thought when a man and a women sleep together they do so naked."

"Yes, but only after they are wed," he explained, awkwardly. "Once we are joined and you want to sleep like that then it will be OK."

Calypsa smiled, wiping away tears. "Thank you. I know this marriage was not a choice either of us made but I would like very much for you to like me. Should we go to bed now?"

"I think it would be best if you slept alone in the bed," Phobos said, standing up. "I can sleep on the window seat."

"Are you sure?" she asked as he gathered a few pillows and a blanket from the bed. "It doesn't look very big. You won't be able to stretch out comfortably."

"Don't worry; it's just for one night. Touch that yellow crystal ball on the table besides you to turn off the light."

Propping the pillows against the window, Phobos curled up the best he could on the seat while Calypsa crawled into bed. She then reached over and tapped the Light crystal, plunging the room into darkness.


End file.
